A Foreboding
by Kumomi
Summary: Truska has about foreboding of Larten, but this time, it has nothing to do with his demise. I don't own Cirque du Freak. Please review!


Truska let out a relaxed sigh as her back met her plush bed. She'd been on her feet all day rehearsing for the Cirque's next showing, which was in a week. Larten was supposed to be back in that time, with the Shan boy, though she wasn't sure if he would perform this time or just be a part of the audience. Humming to herself, Truska closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

_Truska jolted awake, trying to remember where she was. 'I'm… in my tent,' she thought to herself. 'I must have taken a nap. Whoops!' Rubbing her forehead, Truska blinked a few times, trying to speed up the process of fully waking herself up. A rustling of fabric caught her attention. Her eyes flicked towards the source of the noise, only to find Larten Crepsley leaning casually against the flap of her tent. _

"_Larten!" she gasped in surprise. "I thought you weren't coming back until next week!" Larten smiled, moving off the flap towards her. _

"_I finished everything with Darren much earlier then I had originally thought. So," he stood at the edge of her bed now, "I am here now." Truska bit her lip, sliding back farther on her bed. "And, now that you are here…" She left her sentence hanging. _

_Larten gave her a feral grin. _

_Shedding himself of his long red coat and shoes, he moved onto the bed, prowling towards her. Truska grinned, leaning her body back flat against the bed. Larten hovered over her now, his fingers plucking at the strings holding her dress together. Her hands weren't remaining idle either; one moved to work on his shirt while the other fixed itself into his curly red hair. She tugged and he laughed softly, obliging her demand. Truska moaned softly into their kiss, Larten's tongue moving freely about the area he had claimed again and again. _

_Truska didn't remain submissive- she fought against Larten until he had her pinned and willing for anything and everything he wanted to give her. Finally, her hand managed to undo all of the buttons on his shirt. Pushing the fabric aside, Truska scratched her nails down his chest until the restraints of his pants blocked her. Despite the obstacle, however, her actions affected Larten. The strings of her dress popped hopelessly when met with his nails, and soon enough, the dress was parted and nearly yanked off of her body. _

_Giggling at his eagerness, she lifted and twisted her body to better help with his goal (and so that she'd be able to wear the dress again later in one piece.) Once the dress was off and thrown haphazardly on the floor, Larten striped off his shirt and hurriedly began working on his pants. Not to be outdone, Truska removed the rest of her garments as well. Both now completely nude, Larten hovered over her again. _

"_I have missed you," he panted against her skin, raising one hand to cup her breast. Truska struggled to bite back her moan. _

"_I- I've missed you too, Larten," she replied as best she could with his mouth now applying suction to her nipple. Spreading her legs, Truska wrapped them around his waist, scooting him closer to her. He released her breast with a pop, groaning at their connection. "Truska," he hissed, shifting his hips to rub against her. _

"_Larten," she whispered, burying her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder, "hurry up." He chucked briefly, before gripping her hips and sinking inside her. Truska cried out, the sudden stretch and full feeling overwhelming her. Larten grit his teeth against the feeling of her body around his. _

"_So… tight…" he gasped, rolling his hips. Truska shuddered underneath him, moving her arms so that she hugged his body to hers. She moaned louder at the feel of him sinking deeper inside of her. _

"_Ahh, Truska," Larten groaned, shifting his body over her and quickening his pace. Truska's eyes rolled back into her head and her back arched high, pressing her breasts against Larten's sweat slicked chest. As she came apart in Larten's arms, he gazed down at her face. _

_It was too much._

_Larten groaned, pressing his hips tight against hers. Exhausted, Larten collapsed; managing to move his body to the side before he crushed her under his weight. Panting, Truska struggled to catch her breath._

"_Oh Larten," she sighed, turning her body to snuggle against him. _

"_Truska," he smiled, cupping her face in his hands. "Look at me, Truska," Truska met his gaze, smiling in return. _

_Abruptly, Larten blew a puff of air right in her face._

* * *

Jerking awake, Truska bolted upright from her bed.

"Wha- where am-" she mumbled, her gaze flickering around her wildly. She was… in her room. She shook her head, trying to clear her head. 'I… must have fallen asleep…' she thought to herself.

Sighing, she heard a rustling of fabric.

She froze, snapping her gaze towards the flap of her tent. Sure enough, Larten stood with his arms crossed leaning against the flap. "Larten," she said softly, a slow smile forming on her face.

"Truska," Larten replied smoothly. "Finished things with Darren early?" she guessed. He nodded quirking an eyebrow at her. "Well then, since you're here…" she bit her lip, sliding back on the bed. "Hmm?" he encouraged her to continue. Truska grinned.

"You should know, I had a foreboding…"


End file.
